Unconditionally
by What's so wrong with me
Summary: Fallon and Blair expected nothing more than your average high school when they started at Mckinley, but they got more than they bargained for when they met Filkins and Ronnie. They soon develop feeling for one another but when the girls past lives come back to haunt them who will be the first to break.


**Heyy guys another new story, I'll try to update my other stories asap xx**

* * *

I brushed my mop of hair out of my face as the cursed piece of machinery I call an alarm clock decided to start playing Numb by linkin park at half seven in the morning, and just to add to the torment of a Monday morning at a new school my best friend Blair burst into my room and decided to throw herself at me successfully landing on my stomach. I shoved her off and tried to pull the covers back over my head ''Come on Fallon get your lazy ass up, we're starting at a new school come on'' she shrieked, sometimes I hated her attitude to and early start I was not a morning person.

''Alright I'm going surprisingly enough I do not move at fifty miles per hour, my speed in the morning is two'' I grumbled before trudging to the bathroom, I heard the door slam indicating that she had gone to get ready. Thank god. I stepped into the shower and felt my muscles relax as the hot water caused the bathroom to be smothered in a blanket of steam, I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry and mango shampoo and conditioner with matching body wash.

Once I was satisfied I wrapped a fluffy towel round my self and wiped the steam off my mirror, chocolate brown hair with a natural wave hung loosely just reaching my hips with forest green eyes and long eye lashes greeted me. I opened my wardrobe and winced at the door creaked open and nearly fell of all together, I really do need to fix that at some point. I pulled out some red skinny jeans with a black jumper that zipped up at the back with my black doc martins and a leather jacket and quickly put on some foundation, eye liner and mascara and jogged down the stairs.

I said a quick hello to Blairs mum Hadley who was kind enough to let me stay with her, Blairs' past and her mums were not what you would call great and neither was mine, her mum was nice enough to let me live with them when I turned sixteen, but enough about that I will let you die of boredom when I tell my story later. I grabbed an apple of the counter and met Blair by the door who was wearing a black long sleeve dress with leggings that were ripped down the front with a denim jacket, combat boots and her charm bracelet. We both had identical charm bracelet, we got them when we were six and have kept them ever since.

I grabbed my bag off the floor and headed out of the door, we got to the end of the road where the bus stop was, there were a few people waiting there which gave it away. I finished my apple and dropped the core, Blair was still talking non stop since we left the house. ''A new start at Mckinley, and as we wait for the usual yellow bus Blair does not seem to be shutting up any times soon'' I tried to sound like a news reporter.

Blair smacked the back of my head '' well excuse me for being exited '' she huffed ''I am as well but I hate being the 'new girl' '' I sighed, that was the one thing I hated being the centre of attention while the teacher made you stand at the front of the class and talk about yourself.

''I do to but at least we have each other'' she grinned, I laughed '' Well that's one thing we can get through today, together'', the school but then pulled up the yellow paint peeling off. We stepped on and sat at the front, for once not having people throwing food at our head like they were dart boards.

I was jerked forwards as the bus pulled to a stop, we were the last to get off the bus avoiding everyone pushing each other, once we were off a small boy with light brown hair jumped in front of us ''hi I'm Emmett, you must be the new girls'' he chirped. He sounded to perky for how early it was but he reminded me of my little brother in a way, ''that's us'' I cheered sarcastically, he was about to reply but he paled slightly, I looked behind us to see to boys well men walking our way.

They were held back that was for sure, one of them had slightly curled dark brown hair he was well built at least 6 ft, the other had short dark brown hair, again well built about 6'2. People practically ran to get out of their way.

''Come on Emmett you can show us our lockers'' me and Blair both grabbed his shoulders and dragged him towards the building, ''I'm guessing you saw too'' I questioned Blair she nodded. ''Emmett who are they'' Blair asked softly ''Filkins and Ronnie their basically the school bullies, try to avoid them, here's your lockers'' he smiled before trotting down the hall. '' At least our lockers are next to each other'' I smiled, everyone in the hall parted making room for Filkins and Ronnie who were holding Emmett by his trousers screeching.

They tried to shove him into an open lockers, no one else was helping him just standing there, I walked up and grabbed Filkins by the hood of his jacket and pulled him away Blair helping with Ronnie. I pulled Emmett out of the locker and whispered a quick run, he sprinted off down the hall, The locker door slammed in my face as I was met with glaring and very angry Filkins. I had to look up to his his face, my measly hight of 5'5 was nothing compared to him ''look what we have here'' he grinned down at me, he slammed me into the lockers and I winced but I had dealt with people larger than him. ''Awww trying to protect your little boyfriend now are we'' he mocked, I raised my fist and swung it forwards, hitting him in the jaw, while he was examining his face I grabbed Blair's arm and pulled her away from Ronnie who was currently rolling around on the floor holding his 'certain' place which made me grin before racing off with Blair in tow to our lesson.

The teacher didn't even spare us a second glance as we entered the room, he merely told us to take a seat not moving his eyes from his computer screen ''looks like someone's watching something interesting, hey Fallon'' Blair giggled wiggling her eyebrows,''clearly'' I laughed before we took a seat at the back. I pulled out my sketch pad and started to draw whatever came to mind, after ten minuets I was almost finished when the door burst open ''Filkins and Ronnie your late'' the teacher stated in a bored tone not noticing the paper balls being thrown his way and students running backwards and forwards through the room, ''take a seat'' he motioned towards me and Blair.

''Well we're in trouble'' I dead panned and watched as they both stalked over '' you don't say'' Blair's mocking voice whispered, I looked away and continued to draw as they both collapsed into their seats, I'm surprised they could take the weight. '' That stunt you pulled, really wasn't that funny '' Filkins growled '' well I thought it was '' taking his silence as a sign that the, very short, conversation was over I looked down at what I had drawn. I wanted to burn it.

It was a portrait of Filkins which I wanted to set on fire and never speak of it again but before I could get rid of it my sketch pad was snatched from my hand, Filkins took one look at the picture and grinned I lunged for it, throwing my self over him to get it, I failed obviously and missed it by a few centimetres the teacher finally looked up from his computer. ''Fallon stand outside'' he said flatly, I sighed but stood up and trudged outside not missing the smug look on Filkins face, I slammed the door behind me I spun round and looked through one of the windows and saw Blair who looked like she was screaming at Ronnie. And to top it all off Filkins was flicking through all of my sketches.

I glared at him through the window wishing I had the power to burn him where he sat but unfortunately all he did was smirk at me and carry on with what he was doing ignoring me silently pleading him in my mind to stop, a few minuets later the teacher let me back In the class room to get me things. Once I heard the shrill sound of the bell go off like a siren I snatched my sketch pad out of Filkins hand shoved it in my bag and made my way out of the room to see Emmett standing out side the room, I gave him a small smile grateful for him being nice enough to take me and Blair to our lessons for the day. I grabbed Blair's shoulder and pulled her away from what looked like a highly, note the sarcasm, interesting conversation with Ronnie and we were off to our next lesson.

* * *

Finally it was lunch, you do not realize how happy I was to see food, once we paid for everything including my two burgers and a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows we sat with Emmett and A few of his friends. '' breey fu oke '' Blair tried to say with her mouth full of food '' she said, hey you okay '' I explained to Emmett '' yeah I'm fine '' he sighed '' hey I know what can cheer you up '' I grinned and Blair's head shot up '' you do '' I sighed '' not you, but I know how to cheer you up '' I smiled at Emmett.

And that's how I caused a food fight between everyone in the canteen, me and Blair grabbed a fist full of mash potato and threw it at Emmett. He shrieked and ducked and the potato splattered on the two people behind him. '' oh no '' I whispered as Ronnie and Filkins turned round and the look on their faces said it all I looked at Blair who had the same look on her face I did. '' Every man for himself '' I shouted before running. I dodged round other people throwing food and teachers trying to get control of the situation, Filkins still right behind me, and grabbed a bowl of mash potatoes and turned round.

I was met with pasta sauce covering my face and hair, Filkins laughed but it was cut short when I smashed the potatoes in his face, I giggled at his expression '' can I at least now your name '' he questioned '' I leant up and whispered in his ear '' It's Fallon''. The food fight came to a halt when the door to the canteen slammed open '' you two '' principal Doppler pointed at us '' my office '' I heard Filkins grumble then we both trudged after the principal.

* * *

**So how do you like the first chapter, I noticed there are not enough Drillbit Taylor story's as there should be so Comment, Favourite, you know the works X**


End file.
